


Having a ball

by RedRarebit



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jarvis being a smooth-talking British git, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis and Tony attend a local event - they can't really remember if its one of Tonys or someone elses, but it doesn't really matter. The real party is at home anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [tonyandhisbots](http://tonyandhisbots.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr for the Tumblr Prom.

“You’re going to the Dance, right?”

“Are you asking, Sir?”

“Kinda.” 

“Then of course.”

And it was as simple as that.

—

“Help me.” Tony hurried back up the steps to the balcony overlooking the dance floor. Somehow, either through the sheer presence of Jarvis or the fact that it was Tony Stark who would give any intruders a solid look, they had it to themselves, and Jarvis was enjoying watching the dancing below. He turned, mouth open to ask what was wrong, before he caught the tell-tale click-clacks of heels on the stairs after Tony. He sighed, raised a hand to silence Tonys’ pleading little expression and vanished into the stairwell. 

It would be nice, he thought to himself as he dealt with the rather huffy looking woman who had managed to spot Tony, if he could go to just one party where he didn’t have to fend off at least one of his partners previous flings. Once she was handled as tactfully as he could manage - “Well, Ma’am, if he ever becomes available again I’ll be sure to add you to the long list of women I’m supposed to notify. At this rate, I’m thinking of hiring a nationwide newspaper advert for the occasion.” - he came back, this time shutting the door to the balcony with a sigh.

Good Lord, that had to be a record for the time it took for Tony to attempt to use puppy eyes on him. Jarvis arched an eyebrow.

“I love you.”

“I know, Sir.” Jarvis’ tone was amused as he came over, hands moving automatically to sort Tonys’ tie and smooth his jacket. “I love you too.”

“Sometimes I worry you think I don’t because of,” Tony waved his hand at the now closed door. Jarvis watched him for a moment, gauging his creator-boyfriends mood. It was running the risk of dipping too low for the party, and Jarvis smoothly corrected his own response to make him feel better.

“Of course I don’t think that, Tony.” Jarvis smiled as he used Tonys’ name, well aware that it always cheered him up. “But if you wanted to, you could always prove it to me.”

“Yeah?” Tony leant forward, a grin on his lips and one hand sliding to Jarvis’ waist. Jarvis smiled and took a step back to press back against the wall, guiding Tony closer before sighing into the kiss. His hands slid up Tonys’ back, skimming the collar of his jacket and stroking soft fingertips on the back of his neck as they kissed, while Tonys’ hands were pressing warm and slow strokes over the blondes side, fingertips pressing into the small of his back before-

Jarvis paused, tongue on Tony’s lips as he opened his eyes in confusion. Somehow, the back of his shirt had become untucked.

“Sir?” He asked, leaning back a little. This had the added effect of pressing the palm of Tonys’ hand against his back a little more, and he had to resist giving a soft sigh of encouragement. “What are you-?”

“… Not what you had in mind?” Tony asked, giving Jarvis his ‘I am not in any way sorry if this has happened to change your mind’ smile. Jarvis shook his head and, with gentle hands, tugged Tonys’ hand out from under his shirt.

“We’re in a crowded ballroom.”

“We’re on a secluded balcony overlooking a crowded ballroom.” Tony corrected, watching Jarvis tuck his shirt back into his trousers with a small sigh. “You never let me have any fun.”

“Forgive me for not wanting to join you on the ‘public indecency wrap list’ this year, Sir. I’m sure,” Jarvis leant forward, one hand resting very gently on Tonys’ chest as his lips grazed the skin of the other mans’ temple. “That you will be able to wait until the end of the dance. Because when that happens, we will go down to the car, get in, and I will get to my knees before you and you may have my mouth until we get home. At which point, we will go inside and you may have me over the flat surface of your choosing until I am making all the sorts of noises which would be impossible for me to make somewhere such as, I don’t know, a crowded ballroom.”

Tony wasn’t sure what to class the noise that came out of his mouth as. Not a whimper, certainly - something more like a whine, and he reflexively tightened his grip around the cup in his hand to avoid dropping it. He was grinning though, and he had the impression from Jarvis’ crossed arms and bemused expression that he may or may not look entirely too similar to a kid with the keys to a sweet factory. With one toss of his wrist, he finished his drink and cleared his throat.

“You’re right,” He waved the empty cup expansively, watching Jarvis’ expression change to something a little warmer, less amused and more fond. “No, yes, of course. You have a lot of faith in me, Jar, if-“

”- I think you’re perfectly capable of restraining yourself for one party, Sir. Just until we get home.” With that prim rebuttal, Jarvis returned to his spot by the railings. He refused to jump or be startled when two warm hands slipped under his coat to rest squarely on his hips, the weight of Tony pressed against his back a comfort even if it pressed him into the rails a little more.

“I want to go home.” Tony murmured into his ear, teeth and tongue following the words, and it took an extreme amount of self control for Jarvis to shake his head minutely. 

“You don’t.”

“I think I do.” Tony nipped again, fingers pressing little circles into the jut of Jarvis’ hipbones. “I think this is one of those moments where you’re wrong because you can’t actually read my mind.”

“Heaven forbid.” Jarvis’ tone was dry as he tried to keep his mind off the heat pressing against him, and he fought the urge to make this even more difficult for Tony by rolling his hips back against him. That wouldn’t be playing fair. “Half an hour. Then we can go home.”

“Five minutes.”

“That’s not even anything like what I’d-“

“Ten minutes.”

“… Twenty.” Jarvis offered, drawing in a sharp inhale of breath as Tonys’ fingers dug into his hips, dragging his body back against him again. “Fifteen. Final offer.” He was almost ashamed of the way his voice had gone breathy for a moment there, and tried to pass it off as nothing important. 

“Fine.” Damn. The man was on to him. 

—

“It’s been lovely to see you,” Jarvis was smiling, of course, and entirely ignoring the fact that Tonys’ hand had managed, yet again, to find its way into his back pocket. The woman he was saying goodbye to was saying something about a hall with decorations or something but damned if he caught it. The subtle beep of the limo horn made him grin. “Well, I’m so sorry Ma’am, but we really must be off.”

“Of course,” She smiled as Jarvis moved to open the car door for Tony, the other man giving a grin and wave to some of the people who’d come to see them off. Jarvis smiled as he got in, gave a final nod of goodbye and slipped in after Tony. 

He was not in the least bit surprised when he was dragged over by the lapels of his jacket and into a hard kiss. Tonys’ hands were already trying to tug Jarvis’ jacket off, and he let the coat fall to the floor.

“You,” Tony cut himself off when Jarvis broke the kiss and slipped to the floor of the car before him, giving a strangled little moan. “Oh my god, you meant it.”

“Of course.” Jarvis smiled as he slid his hands up Tonys’ thighs, fingers pressing over the heat encased there and prompting a low moan.

“You actually- In the limo-“ 

“Yes, Sir,” Jarvis slid the zip down slowly, tugging the other mans’ trousers down. The fact that Tony lifted his hips eagerly was helpful, at least. “In the limo.” 

“Oh my god.” That had been moaned out, Tonys’ eyes sliding shut as Jarvis’ fingers curled around his cock. His next moan was wordless though, hips trembling with the effort of keeping still as Jarvis ducked his head down, tongue leading a blazing hot stripe over his skin before his lips followed. He bit his lips, reaching forward to curl his fingers into Jarvis’ hair as he started to bob his head, tongue playing wicked tricks on the head of his cock before slipping away again, further down as he hollowed his cheeks. “You-“

“Sir,” A slow swirl of Jarvis’ tongue around the tip made Tony drop his head back against the back of the seat and groan. “Let me concentrate.” 

Tony was completely torn between wanting the ride home to last forever, or finish there and then. Every time he felt himself close to losing himself in Jarvis’ mouth, the blonde eased off, kissing and stroking his cock instead with murmured words against the skin that were too low for Tony to catch. Once or twice Tony caught sight of Jarvis pressing a hand over his own crotch as he moaned around Tonys’ dick, and the sight was enough to send Tony cursing softly and pulling Jarvis’ hair until the want to thrust up into his mouth passed. 

“We’re home.” Tony had almost missed this fairly important message, as he had been lying half-slid down the seat wondering where Jarvis’ mouth had gone. He felt himself being tucked, still hard, back into his trousers, then warm lips that tasted of his own skin were being pressed against his own. Tony moaned lazily as he kissed back, mapping out the taste of his cock in Jarvis’ mouth until he was almost dizzy. 

Thankfully, Jarvis pulled away.

“Sir,” He reached for his coat and slipped it on, and Tony wondered why Jarvis was putting clothes on. “If you don’t get out of the car, Sir, it’s going to be fairly difficult for you to fuck me through the bed.”

There was just something about Jarvis saying the word ‘fuck’ that tended to prompt Tony to action. He nodded as he pushed himself up and out of the car, arm curling tight and possessive around Jarvis’ waist and pulling him hard against his side as they walked. Jarvis chuckled and turned his head to accept the light, brief kisses to his neck, lights and doors managing themselves without either of them having to lift a finger to work them. When Tony pulled back at their bedroom door to start tugging his jacket off, Jarvis simply smiled and curled his fingers around his tie, pulling him through the bedroom door.

“Eager?” Tony laughed as he almost stumbled, managing to unbutton his shirt even as he was pulled towards the bed, Jarvis pressing kisses to his face and neck with small noises.

“I want you.”

“Christ,” Tony gasped when Jarvis’ teeth found his pulse and teased it, Tony kicking his shoes off and dimly aware of Jarvis doing the same. When the blonde let himself fall back onto the bed, Tony fell with him, propping himself onto his elbows to kiss him as he settled between Jarvis’ spread legs. Jarvis didn’t give him much time to recover, latching onto his mouth in a fierce kiss that Tony suspected was half-born out of some possessive streak. He’d always known the AI was particularly territorial, but it had only gotten more interesting when he finally had a physical form. 

“What is this shut with-” Tony growled, fingers scrabbling at the button to Jarvis’ trousers. The blonde gave something like a frustrated growl and shuddered once, hard. Tony drew back in confusion at the sight of the now very naked man beneath him. “How did you.”

“They’re not real clothes,” Jarvis ground out, reaching up and grabbed Tonys’ arms to pull him back down. “They are various densities of Hard Light matter that I control with merely a thought now, please, please-” He rolled his hips up against Tonys’, both giving a shuddering noise as Jarvis’ hands moved, undressing Tony with a smoothness and skill that didn’t surprise him any more. 

The bitten off whimper when Tony kissed his neck and pressed them together was still one of the more pleasant surprises Tony had about Jarvis’ body. It had surprised Tony, at first, that even with Jarvis whimpering and breathing his name against his lips in his too-polite-for-sex voice, the blonde was never delicate or timid in his movements during sex - it had never occurred to him to be. His hips pushed and sought more almost greedily, and he pressed himself up chest-to-chest for even more contact even as Tony worked him open with his fingers. It was technically an unnecessary step thanks to the fact that, as Jarvis had said, he could control the reactions of his own form, but Tony took a joy in teasing him until he was groaning and pushing fingers into his hair, dragging him closer to breathe low moans and pleas into his warm kisses. 

The way Jarvis’ neck stretched as he tipped his head back with a single, wavering cry to the ceiling as Tony finally filled him was worth the wait while he’d teased him. Tony buried his face in his neck, feeling the others cries against his lips as he traced the artificial pulse up and down, feeling the confirmation of Jarvis’ pleasure as it sped under his kisses. Jarvis drew him in deeper with a leg hooked over Tonys’, hips twitching up to meet him as his hands roamed erratically up and down his back, grasping his backside briefly in a move that made Tony laugh breathlessly against him and speed his hips movements.

Jarvis came with a cry - he reached for Tony, fingers tight in his hair as he kissed him before he broke the kiss abruptly, pressing his forehead to the other mans’ as he cried out, body tensing and twitching around Tony until he followed, his own drawn-out moan muffled against Jarvis’ shoulder. Jarvis pressed shaking, breathless kisses against his skin, hands gently soothing Tony’s shivers as he withdrew, guiding them to curl together. 

“Love you,” Tony mumbled, closing his eyes as he tangled himself into Jarvis’ embrace, head burrowed and nuzzled onto the other mans’ shoulder, arm flung over his chest in a warmly possessive move. 

“Hush,” Jarvis murmured, curling his arm around Tonys’ shoulders and stroking back the sweaty hair from his temples. He tilted his head, pressing a brush of his lips to the top of the mans’ head, listening to the sleepy mumble against his collarbone with a smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
